Hear My Cries
by MattieKai
Summary: Mello and Near one-shot! It is a cute little story and will soon be put into a manga!


**Hey! This is a oneshot of Mello and Near. I'm going to be turning it into a manga thingy and all. This is my devianArt account and it will be up soon! ^.^ .com/**

Me and Mello were sitting in the play room. Playing with my toys, smiling, and laughing. Having fun. Then we were called to Roger's office. He told us something that taired us apart.

"Mello, Near, you two are in the running for becoming the next L," Roger says. Me and Mello look at eachother and smile. We walk out and go to the play room and play again.

After a month, I kept getting better grades, so I was first in the running. Mello was second. I didn't think anything of it. But, Mello did.

"Near," Mello walks over to me. The way Mello said my name, it sounded with hatred and hurt.

"Hi Mello," I smile my goofy smile.

My smile stops when Mello glares in return. Mello pushes me and my eyes widen. "From today on, we are enimies. Which means. I hate you," Mello's eyes narrow. My eyes widen. Before I could say anything, Mello leaves. Leaving me alone.

The next day, I still try to be his friend. Make it like old times, but Mello was stuck on hating me. After another month, I couldn't handle it. It was night and Mello could be asleep, but I run to his room anyways. I open his door without nocking and I close it and run to Mello, who is at his desk reading.

Mello looks up at me in shock. My eyes pour water out and I run to Mello, hugging him close.

"Near...?" Mello looks at me shocked. "What are you doing?" He asks, his voice going cold again.

"Mello. Please, I don't want this!" I cry, looking up at him.

"Near. I told you already, we are eni-" I force him to stop by brining my mouth to his. I close my eyes. After a few seconds, Mello kisses back. The tast of chococlate makes me want to faint. I wrap my arms around Mello's neck, tangling my small and pale fingers in his golden locks. He has his hand on my wist and the other on my neck, pulling my closer.

Mello nibles my bottom lip, asking for enterence, I alow. Our tongues battle, but Mello's wins.

Mello brakes away, making me want to cry for more, but I hold back. I look into Mello's sky blue eyes. Seeing sadness and pain. "Near... we can't," Mello pleads.

My eyes wanting to water again, but I hold them. I get off of Mello's lap with my head down.

"Near. I'm sor-" Mello begins but I run out, not wanting to hear him say that. Not wanting him to appologize to me. Because if he was sorry, he wouldn't do this.

The next few years, I've distinced myself form everyone. Not showing a single emotion, making Mello hate me more. Again, me and Mello are in Roger's office, he tells us the news of L's death, then Mello leaves. I want to cry but I don't, I just sit on my bed, looking out the window, seeing Mello leave the gates of Wammys House.

"I love you...Mello," I touch the window.

* * *

><p>A year has past and I am working in the SPK. An organization I have formed for catching Kira. I listen to the monitors, then Mello walks in. My eyes widen a bit, but then turn emotionless again.<p>

"Hello Near," He spats. I look into his eyes, there is anger and pain. As there always is when he looks at me.

"Hello Mello. What are you doing here?" I ask, a bit worried since I had the SPK members leave for the day.

Mello crouches down to me on the floor. He takes my face in his hands and makes me look him strait in the eye. "I'm sorry I hurt you," His eyes become soft and he leans into kiss me. I alow it, his lips taste of chocolate, as they had tasted last time.

Mello picks up my frail body, taking me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. I again curl my hands in his hair. He starts taking off my shirt and kisses my coller bone and down, making me moan.

* * *

><p>We lay in the bed, the blanket covering us. I cuddle in his arms, and he raps his arms around me, pulling me closer.<p>

"I love you Near," He says, looking down at me. I look at him in shock, then smile.

"I love you too... Mello," I yawn and close my eyes, drifting in sleep.

"I'll miss you Near, but I will always remember you."Mello says to himself, knowing Near is asleep, cuddling closer to Near and brushing Near's hair with his hand and drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Near. Mello was found," Gevanni says to me. I look up at him, waiting for him to finish, then I see his sad expression. "He...was found dead...I'm sorry."<p>

My eyes widen. _No. Mello can't be...dead?_ " Thank you...please leave," I command, my head down, not showing my eyes.

_Kira...Kira did this to Mello... Mello, I will avenge you. I promise._ I look up in hatred, grabing the Kira doll and crushing it. Then grab the Mello doll and cuddle it, laying down, and letting my tears fall.

**_I love you Mello._**


End file.
